


the birthday list

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ass Play, Because They Love Each Other, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Idk you decide, Kandreil - Freeform, Lots and lots of smut, Love, M/M, OOC, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, and i'm emo, but here we are, i'm also tipsy rn i should be doing this when i'm sober, it's just smut, just slightly ooc i think, what do i even tag this as lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Kevin and Andrew decide to treat Neil to a weekend in Columbia for his birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to turn this into a chapter fic because it's 12 pages already and I'm like only halfway through it as it stands rn. I'll post all the chapters I already have written and then just post the rest when I write them, and it'll be done when it's done. As of right now idk how many chapters it's gonna be.

“I want to do something for Neil’s birthday,” Kevin whispered to Andrew as they stood in the kitchen cleaning up their dishes from dinner. It was a Thursday, and the three of them had been watching a movie together on the couch before Neil fell asleep. Andrew was leaning against the fridge while Kevin did the dishes, watching Neil sleep on the couch. He was curled up in the center, his head pressed into the couch cushion, his face soft and peaceful as he slept. Andrew watched him sleep, studying the details of his face. Kevin smiled at the sight. 

“So do something,” Andrew said as if he couldn’t care less. Kevin rolled his eyes. 

“Do you have any suggestions?”

He didn’t honestly expect Andrew to respond, but Kevin didn’t have any ideas. He wanted to do something special for Neil. He was turning twenty, and Kevin thought it was a milestone, considering all they’d been through last year. Neil never expected to make it to twenty. The fact that he was still here with them, the fact that they were all alive, together, and as happy as three people as damaged as they were ever could be, was enough cause for celebration. Kevin wanted to treat Neil to something special. He deserved it more than anyone. Neil would say the same thing about him, if he were awake.

Kevin ran over ideas in his head, but couldn’t come up with anything worthwhile. Finally, as Kevin put the last clean dish away, Andrew spoke. 

“We’ll go to Columbia for the weekend,” he said. His eyes finally left Neil’s sleeping form and fixed on Kevin, and the intense look in them made Kevin pause. “Alone. We should see how long he can last.”

Kevin’s spine tingled. He knew what Andrew was implying, and it made him start to get hard at the mere thought. 

A weekend sex marathon. Other people might’ve given gift cards or clothes for someone’s birthday. Neil’s boyfriends gave him sex. 

But Neil loved sex, and he loved his boyfriends, so Kevin couldn’t imagine he would complain. 

Andrew looked back at Neil. Neil made a soft, contented sigh in his sleep that made Andrew’s eyes soften a little, though his bored expression didn’t change. “We’ll surprise him.”

“We’ll leave tomorrow after classes?” Kevin asked. Andrew nodded and pushed off from the fridge, heading towards the bathroom. 

“Take him to bed,” he threw over his shoulder. Kevin went to scoop Neil up from the couch, handling him gently so he wouldn’t wake up. Neil mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and curled up against Kevin’s chest. Kevin carried him to the bedroom the three of them shared and placed Neil on Kevin’s bed, since Kevin didn’t feel like lifting him up to the top bunk. He could hear Andrew getting ready for bed in the bathroom, water running as he brushed his teeth. 

Kevin put on his pajamas and laid himself quietly next to Neil on his bed. Neil stirred a little, but didn’t wake up as he rolled closer to Kevin’s body. Kevin put an arm around his waist and pulled them flush against each other. Neil made that happy little sigh again, and Kevin kissed the top of his head. 

Kevin fell asleep thinking of what he and Andrew could do to Neil for his birthday. This weekend was going to be long. 

When Andrew came back in, he climbed into his bottom bunk and stared at Kevin and Neil spooning until he fell asleep, too. 

 

* * *

 

Neil walked into the dorm after his classes on Friday to see bags packed by the door, Andrew sitting on the windowsill and smoking. Neil grinned automatically when Kevin came into the living room. 

“Where are we going?” 

Kevin smiled back at him. “We’re taking you to Columbia for the weekend, just the three of us.”

“Nicky will be disappointed,” Neil said, but he couldn’t really care when Kevin and Andrew were both looking at him like that. Neil got a warm, pleasant feeling in his body that started at the crown of his head and went all the way down to the tips of his toes.

“It’s not his birthday,” Andrew said. Neil smiled, eyeing the three bags. 

“You guys already packed for me?”

“Everything you’re gonna need is in there,” Kevin promised as he made his way to where Neil still stood by the door. He wrapped his arms around Neil’s waist and bent his head to kiss him, and Neil kept smiling against his lips. He wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck. 

“We really don’t have to do anything for my birthday,” Neil said as Kevin kissed his neck, staring at Andrew over Kevin’s shoulder. Andrew was watching the two of them, cigarette forgotten and burning away between his fingers. “I told you I didn’t really want to celebrate.”

“You’ll like this,” Andrew said, as Kevin was too busy sucking a hickey into Neil’s neck to respond. “Kevin.” Andrew’s voice was a stern warning that made Kevin detach himself from Neil. Andrew fixed his eyes on Kevin knowingly. “Don’t mark him yet.”

Kevin bit his lip as he looked at Neil. “Can I at least touch him?”

Andrew pretended to consider it for a moment, but Neil knew what his answer would be before he spoke. He could see it in Andrew’s eyes, and he wanted to protest, but he kept his mouth shut. He figured staying quiet and submissive would get him rewarded later.

“No,” Andrew said, flicking his cigarette out the open window. “Wait until we get to the house.”

Neil almost forgot about being rewarded and whined, but a look from Andrew silenced him. 

They were on the road quickly after that. Kevin and Andrew sat up front in the Maserati, while Neil was relegated to the backseat alone. 

“I don’t want Kevin playing with you while you’re back there,” Andrew said when he ordered Kevin to sit in the front. “And don’t even think about touching yourself, Neil.”

Neil drilled a glare into the back of Andrew’s head, which Andrew ignored. 

The ride to Columbia was the longest of Neil’s life. He still didn’t really know what Andrew and Kevin had planned, but he could guess, and the thought of it kept him hard throughout the drive. He wanted to touch himself, but if he did, he was afraid Andrew might not let him come later. And Neil wanted to prove to him - and to Kevin - that he could be good. 

So he sat in the backseat and didn’t touch himself, clenching his hands into fists beside him. 

That didn’t stop his thoughts from running wild, though. 

He’d been hard for too long by the time they finally got to the house, and Neil could feel himself leaking.

When they pulled into the driveway, Neil was the first one out of the car. Kevin laughed at his eagerness, but Neil saw the look on Kevin’s face that meant he was just as ready to get started. 

Andrew was calm and collected, taking his time getting out of the car and opening the trunk to gather their bags. He tossed Kevin his, and Neil rushed forward to take his own, but Andrew stopped him with a hand on his chest. Neil frowned at him. Andrew leaned forward and bit his lower lip, and Neil sighed into his mouth, body instantly melting against Andrew’s.

“Be patient,” Andrew said lowly. Heat curled in Neil’s belly, and his toes curled in his shoes. Andrew reached a hand down and pressed it to Neil’s erection over his athletic shorts. His hand slipped below the elastic waistband, moving over the front of Neil’s underwear. He felt the wet spot where Neil was leaking and raised an eyebrow at Neil. Neil refused to be shy or embarrassed; he lifted his chin and met Andrew’s gaze in a challenge. 

“Kevin,” Andrew said casually, as if he were talking about the weather. “He’s already wet for us.”

“Fuck,” Kevin groaned. “We need to go inside, like, right now.”

Andrew smirked, a rare expression that had Neil’s heart beating faster in his chest. When Neil smiled, Andrew’s eyes narrowed. 

“Inside, Josten,” he ordered, removing his hand from Neil’s pants. Neil grinned and took his bag, turning around to head inside. Kevin followed closely behind him and squeezed Neil’s ass, which made Neil jump and laugh. He turned around to swat at Kevin, and Kevin swept him off his feet and carried him into the house, pausing to unlock the door with Neil’s key. Neil kept laughing until Kevin deposited him on the living room couch and fell on top of him, covering his face with kisses. 

“I know your birthday isn’t until Sunday,” Kevin said in between kisses. “But we’re celebrating early and going until then.”

“Sounds good to me,” Neil said. “I still don’t know what exactly we’re doing here, though.” That was a lie. He did know. He’d known since the second he walked into the dorm and saw the packed bags, saw Andrew looking at him. But he wanted to hear Kevin say it. 

“Get off him, Day,” Andrew snapped when he walked into the house and shut the door. At the tone of Andrew’s voice, Kevin immediately obeyed, and Neil’s spine tingled. He sat up on the couch as Kevin moved to sit in the chair opposite. Andrew sat in the other chair, so they were both facing Neil. Neil was even harder now, almost painfully so. Andrew gazed at Neil calmly, but his hazel eyes had a heat in them that turned Neil into jelly. 

“You have two options for this weekend,” Andrew said. Kevin’s eyes were focused now. Neil didn’t know if they’d discussed this before they came here, but he could tell they had a plan, and he wanted to know what it was. Every single detail of it. “One: you’re ours completely, from now until Sunday night. We get to do whatever we want to you, and you have to trust that we’re going to take care of you. Or two: we’re yours. You get to tell us what to do, and we have to trust that you’ll make us feel good.”

“Or,” Kevin said, ignoring the look Andrew sent him. “We can compromise and make a list of things we all want to do.” He smiled softly at Neil, his eyes warm. “But it’s your birthday, baby. You get to choose. We just want to make you happy.”

Neil’s chest filled with warmth. He bit his lip, thinking it over, before he chose the option he knew would make them all happy. Because he wanted to make Andrew and Kevin happy, too. That was all he ever wanted. 

“We can make a list,” he said. Kevin nodded, and Andrew seemed satisfied. Andrew gestured to their bags they’d dropped by the door. 

“You’ll enjoy it regardless,” he promised. “We packed your favorite toys and plugs, and there’s plenty of lube.”

Neil flushed at the thought of his boyfriends having that foresight, to pack his favorite toys. 

“Let’s make that list, then,” he said. He didn’t want to wait anymore; if he didn’t take care of his erection soon he was going to burst. 

Andrew got up and went into the kitchen. Kevin stared at Neil from his chair, looking like he very much wanted to cross the room and take Neil how he wanted. Neil glanced down at Kevin’s crotch and saw his own erection tenting the front of his pants. He licked his lips, his breath shortening. When he met Kevin’s gaze again, they were both hungry. 

Andrew came back with a legal pad and a pen. “We’ll pass it around. We each get to write something down until we run out of ideas.” He handed the pad to Neil to start. 

Neil wrote his first wish down quickly and passed it to Kevin. 

Kevin’s breath caught when he read what Neil had written, and Andrew looked over to see it. The heat in his gaze grew heavier when he looked back at Neil. 

They passed the notebook around a few times, and the third time it got to Neil, he read through the list and paused. 

“I think . . . that’s enough to fill one weekend,” he said. 

“Can you take it all?” Kevin asked, concern lacing his voice. “If you think something’s gonna be too much, we can take it off the list. Or if you decide you want to stop in the middle of something, that’s fine too. Whatever you want.”

“No,” Neil shook his head, confident in himself. “I can take it all. I just don’t know if we’re gonna have  _ time  _ for it all.”

He grinned, and Kevin and Andrew looked at each other. 

“We’d better get started, then,” Andrew said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the weekend-long sex marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))

Neil was on his knees on the living room floor, a blindfold tied over his eyes and a cock ring constricting the base of his dick. It was the first thing Andrew had done after Neil stripped his clothes - Neil was already so close to coming untouched from the car ride, so Andrew put the cock ring on him almost right after he said they should get started. Neil’s hands were fastened behind his back, too. Andrew and Kevin stood over him, but he couldn’t see them with the blindfold on. 

The blindfold would’ve made him panic if he didn’t trust Andrew and Kevin so much. He knew they were there, that they would always be there, and that comforted him. He felt safe with them. Protected. 

Neil felt a hand brush slowly through his hair - Andrew, he thought. He could recognize them each by touch. 

Neil was kneeling on a towel so he wouldn’t make a mess on the floor. Pre-cum had been steadily dripping from his cock since Andrew put the ring on him. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Kevin asked, his voice soft. Neil nodded, tilting his head back a little and opening his mouth. 

He didn’t know which one of them would be first, but Neil thought he’d be able to tell. He’d had their dicks in his mouth enough times by now to tell them apart.

A wet, engorged cockhead nudged his lips, and Neil opened wider. The weight on his tongue when it slid into his mouth was familiar - Andrew. Andrew was a little heavier and thicker than Kevin, whereas Kevin was just a little bit longer. 

Neil started sucking, running his tongue around the head of Andrew’s cock, spreading spit and pre-cum everywhere he could reach. The firm hand in his hair was still Andrew’s, guiding Neil’s head up and down. Andrew pulled back, and since Neil couldn’t use his hands, he tried to follow, leaning forward with his tongue out to chase it. He caught Andrew’s cock again before he could pull out of Neil’s mouth completely and lapped at the slit. Andrew gripped Neil’s hair and pulled his head back, but Neil didn’t even have the breath to whine before Kevin was sliding into his mouth. 

Kevin slid all the way to the back of Neil’s throat, and Neil choked and gagged a little. Neil felt Kevin’s hand on his head this time, petting his hair. 

“Relax for me, baby,” Kevin whispered. “Breathe.” Neil did as he was told, relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose. Kevin hummed. “That’s it. Good boy.”

Kevin started fucking his mouth, at a faster pace than Andrew had done. He was only there for a minute or two before he pulled out and Andrew was back again, and Neil was tightening his lips, sucking and using his tongue the way he knew Andrew liked. They took turns feeding Neil their cocks, and before long, Neil was moaning, spit and pre-cum dribbling down his chin and spilling from his mouth. He made slurping and sucking noises while he moaned, and Andrew and Kevin dug their fingers into Neil’s hair, pushing his face forward so he choked some more on whichever cock he was taking. Kevin whispered gentle encouragements, and Andrew’s shivers and unsteady breathing were enough to make Neil almost come undone. 

If it weren’t for the cock ring, Neil definitely would’ve come by now, and his balls were aching so badly he wanted to tell Kevin and Andrew to stop so he could beg for them to let him come. 

But he didn’t. He’d promised them he could take all of this, and they were just getting started. 

They barely let Neil talk or catch his breath; just as one cock left his mouth, the other took its place right away. It went on until Neil’s jaw was aching and his knees were killing him from kneeling for so long. 

Kevin’s dick was in his mouth this time when Andrew added two fingers, and the stretch and burn of Neil’s jaw grew more pronounced. 

“Is that too much?” Andrew asked roughly. Neil shook his head and leaned forward to prove his point. He choked and gagged again, more spit trailing from the corners of his mouth. Kevin ran a gentle hand through his hair, carding his fingers through the auburn waves. 

“You’re so pretty on your knees like this, Neil,” he whispered. “This was such a good idea -  _ aahhh, fuck, _ ” his words cut off into a moan when he came in Neil’s mouth. Neil felt the warm spurts hit his tongue and the back of his throat, and he swallowed it all with the ease of someone who’d had a lot of practice. A second later, he felt the same warmth hit his face, splattering over his cheeks and his forehead, and he knew Andrew had come too. 

The ties were removed from Neil’s wrists and the blindfold was taken off him. Neil sat back on his haunches, smiling up at Andrew and Kevin as they stood over him, both breathing hard as they came down from the orgasm. Neil knew his face was covered in cum and his lips were shiny with it, but he didn’t mind - he liked it. 

Andrew milked the last drops of his orgasm onto Neil’s face before he tucked himself back into his briefs. He was still wearing his underwear, his shirt and his armbands, but Kevin was as naked as Neil was. Kevin crouched down to Neil’s level and kissed him, moaning at the taste of himself still on Neil’s tongue. 

“That was amazing, baby,” he said, stroking the side of Neil’s face, getting cum on his fingers. “You did so good. Did you like it?”

“I loved it,” Neil said, squirming impatiently. “But I  _ really  _ need to come now.”

Kevin laughed and looked back at Andrew, who shrugged. Kevin removed the cock ring from Neil, and Neil sighed in relief. He closed his eyes and leaned back, placing a hand on himself before Andrew kneeled down and batted it away. 

Kevin gripped Neil’s shaft, and Andrew dug a thumb into Neil’s slit, rubbing it around his head. Together, they brought him to the edge (it didn’t take very long because Neil was so pent-up already, and had been for far too long) and then Neil was coming explosively on his chest and stomach, releasing a long, drawn-out moan. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered, and closed his eyes, the aftershocks making him quake. 

“We’ll take a break before we move onto the next thing,” Kevin assured him, placing a soft, gentle kiss on Neil’s collarbone. He picked up the towel on the floor and used it to clean Neil up. When Neil opened his eyes again, Andrew was there with a bottle of Gatorade. He opened it and handed it to Neil, who took several large sips, gulping it down. He wanted to be ready to go again soon. 

Neil looked up at Andrew from underneath his lashes. “What did you think?”

Andrew’s expression didn’t change from its normal apathy, but everything was in his eyes and the slight flush of his skin. Neil was smiling before Andrew even spoke. 

“It was fine,” Andrew said. 

“Hm,” Neil made a smug noise and leaned into Kevin when Kevin started kissing his neck. “I think he liked it.”

“I think so, too,” Kevin said, a smile in his voice. Andrew turned away from both of them and sat on the couch, reaching for the remote to turn on the TV. 

* * *

 

“I think I’m ready now,” Neil said after dinner. Andrew had cooked the meal, something savory and delicious that Neil loved. 

Andrew and Kevin looked at each other over their plates, and then back at Neil. 

“Are you sure?” Kevin asked, stroking Neil’s arm from where he was sitting next to him. Andrew sat across from them on the other side of the table. 

Neil smiled and kissed Kevin. “I’m sure. I’m ready for the next thing on the list.”

Kevin watched Neil’s face for a moment to make sure he was telling the truth, and then his eyes brightened, his grin wide as he blushed. The next bullet on the list had been his idea. 

He wanted to jerk off while he watched Andrew and Neil together. Whatever Andrew and Neil did together was up to them, as long as Kevin got to watch. Kevin had made sure that Andrew was okay with it first, but still, he turned back to Andrew now to confirm one more time. 

“You’re absolutely positive you’re comfortable with this,” Kevin said. Andrew nodded. 

“I already told you I was. Stop asking.” He stood up from the table, bringing his empty plate to the sink. “Neil, go strip and lay down on the couch.”

Neil winked at Kevin before he rose to follow Andrew’s instructions. He pulled off clothes on his way to the living room, and by the time he was on the couch he was only in his underwear. He pulled those off, tossed them aside, and spread his legs to wait. 

Kevin came into the living room first, and when he saw Neil laid out and ready, his breath caught. “Jesus.”

Neil turned his head and smiled as Kevin sat down in one of the chairs, his hand already going to his bulge. Neil reached a hand up and started rubbing one of his nipples slowly, watching Kevin’s eyes glaze over. 

“This is gonna be fun,” Neil said. 

Kevin licked his lips. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Neil.”

Neil blushed shyly, hiding his face in his shoulder. “Yeah?”

Kevin nodded, his eyes on Neil’s face. “Yeah. Your body is . . .” Kevin paused and shook his head, his eyes roving over Neil’s naked form. “God. Everything about you is fucking gorgeous.”

Neil smiled. “You’re not so bad either, Day.” Andrew walked into the living room then, pausing in the entryway when he saw Neil. Kevin looked at Andrew as if he couldn’t believe this was real, like he couldn’t believe how he’d gotten so lucky. 

“Andrew, Jesus. Look at him. Look at how beautiful he is.”

Andrew walked forward, and he put a hand in Neil’s hair, fingers gently massaging his scalp. “He is a very pretty boy, isn’t he?” His voice was low and velvet soft.

Neil hummed and closed his eyes, leaning his head into Andrew’s touch. His skin tingled at Andrew’s words, and he could feel himself hardening. 

Andrew reached for his bag. He brought out a clean towel, a bottle of lube, and a vibrator. He went around the side of the couch where Neil’s legs were and dropped the items on the cushion so he could slide his sweatpants off. He took his shirt off this time but kept his armbands on, and Neil bit his lip as he raked his gaze over Andrew’s muscular torso.

“Up,” Andrew said, and Neil obediently lifted his hips so Andrew could slide the towel under him. “Now your legs.” Neil lifted his legs in the air. Andrew sat on the other end of the couch and put one finger to Neil’s hole, circling it lightly around the rim. Neil gasped a little at the touch, slightly cold. 

He looked at Kevin to see his reaction. Kevin’s cock was already out, his sweatpants and underwear around his ankles. He was rubbing himself slowly, his eyes on Andrew’s finger. 

Andrew withdrew his finger and adjusted his position so he was laying on his stomach. He put his hands around Neil’s hips and pulled him forward, and then his tongue was in Neil’s ass, without warning. Neil moaned, arching up. Andrew’s tongue in his ass was one of the best feelings in the world, and Neil could fantasize about it for hours and days. The warmth, the wetness, the silky softness of it, the press of Andrew’s lips in a kiss against his hole, the slow sweep of his tongue in a practiced pattern that drove Neil insane and made him tremble. It was  _ everything.  _ If Neil believed in magic, he’d say Andrew’s tongue was proof of it. 

He wanted it to last forever - Neil could probably come from just being eaten out, if Andrew did it for long enough - but he knew Andrew probably wanted to drag this out, just to torture Neil and Kevin both. And sure enough, only a few minutes later Andrew was sitting up. He moved Neil’s legs so one was hooked over the back of the couch and the other was hanging off it, Neil’s foot on the floor. Andrew moved up Neil’s body and kissed him, and Neil could taste himself on Andrew’s tongue. He moaned, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s neck. 

Andrew’s lips trailed to his ear, and he bit Neil’s earlobe before he whispered, “You taste so fucking good, pretty boy.”

It was rare that Andrew ever engaged in the dirty talk that Kevin and Neil preferred, but sometimes, he would surprise Neil with a few words or a single sentence, and it would take Neil to new heights. 

Neil was leaking pre-cum onto his belly, and Andrew reached a hand down to spread it around, fingers trailing over Neil’s hard cock. He kissed Neil again, tongue diving deep into his mouth, and Neil kissed him back just as passionately, his arms wrapped tight around Andrew’s neck and hands buried in his hair. 

Seconds later, when Andrew pulled away, Neil whined at the loss of his mouth and tried to chase him, lifting his head to keep their lips attached. Andrew gently pushed him back down and trailed kisses down his body, stopping to suck on Neil’s nipples for a minute or two, before he got settled between Neil’s legs again. Andrew turned his head to look at Kevin. 

“Are you enjoying this?” he asked quietly. Neil looked, too. It was obvious Kevin was enjoying it. His own cock was hard and red and dripping, and he was squeezing the base, already so close to coming. All he could do was nod wordlessly. His eyes were hazy as he stared at the two of them. 

“You’ll like this, then,” Andrew said, a smirk in his voice as he turned his attention back to Neil. He picked up the vibrator. Kevin’s breath hitched, and Neil nodded excitedly. It was one of his favorites, silver and round, with curved ridges and four different speeds.

“ _ Yes, _ ” he whispered. 

Andrew picked up the lube. Neil watched him, his mouth watering, as Andrew covered the vibrator with it. He did it slowly, his eyes on Neil’s face. Neil spread his legs as wide as they would go when Andrew brought the vibrator down to his hole. At the first touch, Neil closed his eyes, his body melting as he relaxed. Andrew pushed it into him gently, and Neil opened for it easily, already a little loose from Andrew’s tongue. 

Andrew pushed the vibrator in almost all the way, and Neil sighed, pushing back on it, needing more. 

Then Andrew turned it on. 

Maybe Andrew knew what Neil’s reaction would be, because he leaned forward and pressed his arm over Neil’s stomach to hold him down. Andrew didn’t start with the lowest setting. He started with the highest speed available. It was sudden and overwhelming and  _ so much at once,  _ especially when Andrew started pumping the vibrator in and out of Neil’s ass, the ridges catching on the rim of his hole. Neil gasped and moaned and writhed under Andrew’s arm, crying out when Andrew started rubbing his nipples and pinching them gently.

Neil could hear Kevin’s heavy breathing from across the room, and when he turned his head to look through bleary eyes, Kevin’s hand was moving fast over his cock. The slick sounds of it, combined with the sound of the vibrator and Neil’s moans, filled the room, and the overstimulation Neil was feeling was enough to make him see stars. God, he loved this vibrator. He loved Andrew and Kevin for bringing it. 

“ _ Andrew, _ ” Neil gasped. “Kiss me.”

Andrew moved up and swallowed Neil’s moans, moving his hand from Neil’s nipples down to his leaking cock. He brushed a thumb over Neil’s slit, his touch as light as a feather, and Neil arched up again, his mouth opening under Andrew’s. 

The vibrator brushed Neil’s prostate with every thrust, and Andrew started to move it faster, at a pace that had Neil’s vision almost whiting out. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” he cried, his hand clutching desperately at Andrew’s hair. 

“Do you want to come?” Andrew asked softly, lips at Neil’s ear. 

“God yes, Drew, I want to come, I need to, let me come,” Neil babbled almost incoherently, his heart beating a million miles a minute in his chest and his whole body on fire, his cock impossibly hard, the pressure in his ass driving him deliriously wild with pleasure. 

Andrew’s hand was on his dick, stroking it softly. Andrew kissed underneath Neil’s ear and then licked a path down to his throat, sucking a hickey into Neil’s neck. When he came back up, he looked Neil in the eye and said, “Come for me, Neil.”

That was all it took. Neil’s stomach tightened, and his body convulsed as he came, several long white ropes landing on his stomach and chest, sliding down to pool in his belly button. Neil collapsed after that, his vision blurry and his mind a post-orgasmic haze, and Andrew turned the vibrator off and slowly slid it out. Neil clenched around nothing for a minute or two, body still convulsing as he slowly came down from the high. 

“Kevin,” Andrew said as he sat up between Neil’s shaking legs. “Come over here and come on Neil.”

Kevin didn’t have to be told twice. He stood up, cock in hand, and jerked himself over Neil’s body until he came five seconds later, spilling himself on Neil’s chest and his neck. Neil closed his eyes when Kevin moaned. 

“Jesus Christ, that was so fucking hot,” Kevin whispered. He ran a hand through Neil’s hair, pushing the auburn waves back from his sweaty face. “Baby, you’re so pretty when you come, and you look so good when Andrew’s taking you apart . . . I could’ve watched you for hours.”

“Could you have?” Andrew teased, eyeing Kevin’s softening cock. “You weren’t going to last much longer.” Andrew had taken his own cock out, hard from playing with Neil, and was stroking it over Neil’s body like Kevin had done. Neil was too tired to open his eyes, and Kevin respectfully didn’t watch Andrew, keeping his own eyes on Neil’s exhausted face. 

“Neil?” Kevin asked gently. “Are you okay, baby?”

Neil nodded weakly without opening his eyes. “I think so. But I might be dead.”

Kevin laughed. Andrew’s breathing quickened, and he let out a small groan as his hand picked up pace and he came over Neil’s stomach. Neil felt it land on him and arched his back into the warmth. Andrew leaned down and started kissing the cum off Neil’s belly, swiping it up with his warm tongue. Kevin kneeled on the floor and cleaned Neil’s chest and neck with his own tongue. Neil shivered under both of their mouths on him, but his cock refused to get hard again. It had been through a lot today. He definitely needed the night to recharge. 

But tomorrow was a new day, and they still had plenty more items to get through on their checklist. 

Once he was clean, Neil lifted his arms up sleepily. Kevin scooped his body up from the couch and carried him upstairs. Andrew joined them a few minutes later, carrying their bags into the bedroom. Neil faded in and out as Kevin and Andrew got him into the shower and washed him together, as Andrew got him dressed for bed, and as Kevin tucked the blankets around him. Neil finally fell asleep when Kevin pressed himself against Neil’s back and Andrew curled up on Neil’s other side, his arm under Neil’s pillow. 

“Goodnight, baby,” Kevin whispered as he kissed the top of Neil’s head. Neil smiled with his eyes closed and settled back more comfortably against Kevin. 

“Night,” he replied sleepily. “Night, Drew.” He reached his hand out blindly until he found Andrew’s.

Andrew didn’t say anything, but his fingers intertwined with Neil’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of day 2 of a sexy, sexy weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been working on this chapter all day so i feel kind of eh about it at this point but whatever it's done, it's here, enjoy
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to the lovely WolfStClaire :)))

The next morning, Neil woke up alone in bed. He didn’t panic, though, because he smelled bacon and eggs wafting up from downstairs, and he could hear Andrew and Kevin talking in the kitchen. 

Neil stretched and smiled, enjoying the pleasant sated feeling in his body. Yesterday was amazing. He took a few minutes to relive everything they’d done, and then took a few more minutes to picture everything they were going to do today. By the time Neil got out of bed, he was fully hard. 

Neil decided to wear his underwear and one of Kevin’s t-shirts downstairs, nothing else. The shirt was big on him, the hem brushing the tops of his thighs and the collar dipping to expose part of his shoulder. It smelled like Kevin, and Neil held the fabric to his nose and breathed deeply. 

He went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, interrupting whatever conversation Kevin and Andrew had been having. Kevin stopped and stared at Neil in his t-shirt, and his eyes said he appreciated the sight. Neil smiled shyly and went over to the stove to see what they were making. 

“Smells good,” he said. “Looks good, too.” He stole a piece of bacon from the pan and bit off the end, chewing through a smile as he looked at Kevin and Andrew, who were still staring at him. Andrew’s eyes were roving slowly over Neil’s bare legs, so Neil leaned against the fridge and rubbed his legs together, trailing his foot up his calf. Andrew’s eyes snapped up to Neil’s face, and Neil smiled cheekily. 

“You’re asking for trouble, Josten,” Andrew said lowly, his eyes narrowed. Neil leaned his head back and tilted it sideways invitingly. 

“Am I?” He feigned innocence and brought his hand down to the hem of Kevin’s shirt, lifting it up just slightly with his fingers to reveal more of his thigh. Neil heard Kevin’s breath leave him. 

“Baby,” Kevin groaned. “Don’t tease me.”

“Who said anything about teasing?” Neil pushed off from the fridge and took a seat at the kitchen table, crossing his legs. “We’d better eat. We’ll need the protein for today.”

Andrew shook his head and started preparing plates. Kevin bit his lip, looking like he very much wanted to bend Neil over the kitchen table and take him right there. He would get to do that very soon - but after breakfast. They needed their energy for today’s activities. 

“How did you sleep?” Andrew asked as he brought Neil’s plate over to the table for him. Kevin gave him a fork and knife and placed a glass of orange juice in front of him, and Neil smiled up at his boyfriends gratefully. 

“I slept nicely,” he said. Neil always slept well when he had Andrew and Kevin in the bed with him, on either side of him. He hardly ever had nightmares when they were there, Kevin’s arms around his waist and chest against his back and Andrew’s warm, solid presence at his front. 

“Good,” Andrew said. He didn’t smile, but Neil saw the faint warmth in his eyes. 

“We were gonna make your cake today,” Kevin said as he sat down at the table across from Neil. “Andrew went out this morning and got all the ingredients.”

“You don’t have to make me a cake,” Neil insisted. “And you don’t have to get me presents, either. I’m happy just being here with the two of you.”

“We know that,” Kevin said. “But we want to treat you too, baby. Let us.” He smiled softly, and Neil melted under his gaze. 

“What kind of cake?” he asked, scooping a forkful of eggs into his mouth. 

“Strawberry,” Kevin said. “Your favorite.”

Neil didn’t like sweets as much as Andrew did, but he did love fruits, and he’d discovered that he enjoyed strawberry cake. The fact that Kevin and Andrew had remembered made him smile. 

“And ice cream,” Andrew said, because of course there was ice cream. Neil’s smile turned into a grin. 

“Sounds yummy,” he said. 

Breakfast mostly consisted of conversation between Kevin and Neil, as Kevin inevitably brought up Exy and Neil enthusiastically followed along. They also talked about how they were doing in their classes, Neil’s vice captaincy of the Foxes, and the new freshmen recruits to the team. Under the table, Andrew and Neil played footsie. Neil got distracted when Andrew pressed the heel of his foot into Neil’s crotch and rubbed it. Andrew wore a poker face, as usual, but Kevin saw the change in Neil’s expression and noticed the tiny little gasp that left him. That effectively halted conversation. They were mostly done eating, anyway. 

Kevin brought their empty plates to the kitchen sink before he moved to Neil’s side of the table and lifted him from his chair. Neil loved the way Kevin could pick him up so easily, like he weighed nothing. Kevin’s strength was such a turn-on for him. 

Neil wrapped his legs around Kevin’s waist as Kevin kissed him deeply, diving into his mouth. Neil could feel Andrew watching them, so he put on a show, giving the kiss everything he had, exaggerating his noises and rutting against Kevin. Kevin gripped his ass and sucked on Neil’s tongue. 

“Get him on the table, Kevin,” Andrew said suddenly. “It’s time for the next thing on our list.”

Kevin did as he was told. He sat Neil on the edge of the table and went to his knees, pulling Neil’s briefs off and tossing them aside. Neil barely had time to take a breath before he was in Kevin’s mouth. 

Kevin gave him a long, slow lick, looking up at Neil through his eyelashes as he fastened his lips around the head and sucked lightly. Neil put his hand in Kevin’s hair while the other hand gripped the edge of the table. Kevin bared down on him, and Neil kept Kevin’s head there when Kevin’s mouth had reached the base of his dick. Neil closed his eyes and tilted his head back, licking his lips. 

“You feel so good, Kev,” he breathed out. 

“Neil.” Andrew’s voice was sharp and commanding, and Neil opened his eyes to look at him. Kevin didn’t pause in his ministrations; he pulled back to press his tongue into Neil’s slit while he brought a hand up to stroke him at the same time. Neil moaned and tried to focus on Andrew. 

“Shirt on or off?” Andrew asked him, staring at Neil from where he was standing against the kitchen counter. Neil didn’t have to think twice. 

“Off.” He liked wearing Kevin’s shirt, but he felt comfortable enough to be bare-chested around his boyfriends today, and besides, he wanted more. He pulled his shirt off and over his head, shuddering when Kevin did something with his tongue that made Neil’s eyes almost roll back in his skull. 

“Kevin,” Andrew said. “Don’t make him come yet.”

Obediently, Kevin pulled off Neil and stood up. Neil was dripping pre-cum now, and he whined when Kevin’s mouth left him. Andrew rolled his eyes. Kevin smiled and put a hand on Neil’s chest, slowly pushing him backwards until he was laying flat on the table. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” he said gently. His lips were wet with spit and Neil’s pre-cum, and when he licked them, Neil moaned again. “We’re gonna take care of you.”

Neil was excited for this particular bullet on the list they’d made. He’d been having fantasies of it for a while. 

Kevin came to stand by the side of the table where Neil’s head was resting. He ran his hand through Neil’s hair, looking down at him as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world, and Neil looked up at Kevin in much the same way. Kevin was already half-hard from blowing Neil, and he rubbed himself over his sweatpants with his free hand. Neil kept his head flat on the table but moved it forward a little, wanting Kevin in his mouth. 

Andrew came to stand at the end of the table between Neil’s legs. He ran his hands over Neil’s legs slowly, fingers tracing over Neil’s thighs, down to his knees, and then his calves. Neil lifted a leg up and pressed his foot against Andrew’s chest, and Andrew’s fingers wrapped tightly around his ankle. 

“Kevin,” Andrew said, his eyes heavy and hot on Neil. “Keep his mouth occupied.”

Neil had turned his head to look at Andrew and see his reactions, but now Kevin put a hand on the back of Neil’s head and guided it back where he wanted it to be. He kept his hand there as he shoved his sweatpants and underwear down with his other. Neil’s mouth was already open, and he didn’t resist when Kevin gently moved his head forward. Kevin slid his cock halfway into Neil’s mouth, and Neil closed his eyes. 

Kevin’s hand was heavy but gentle against the back of his head, and it kept Neil from moving when Andrew brought two wet fingers down to his hole. 

Neil didn’t know where he’d been keeping the lube, unless it was already in his pocket. But Andrew’s fingers were wet and cold when they pushed into him, and Neil whimpered around Kevin’s cock. Andrew didn’t drag out the prep, scissoring his fingers and stretching Neil just enough before he took his hand away and replaced it with his cock. He hooked his arms under Neil’s legs and pulled him forward a little bit for better access. Neil kept his mouth around Kevin’s cock the whole time, the hand on the back of his head pushing him slowly forward. 

“Is this okay, Neil?” Andrew asked before he pressed the tip of his cock against Neil’s hole. Neil nodded and hummed around Kevin’s cock, which made Kevin’s hand on the back of his head tighten. Neil brought a hand up to start stroking Kevin while he sucked him, twisting his hand and swirling his tongue in a rhythm that made Kevin start to moan. Kevin brought a leg up to rest his knee on the table behind Neil’s head.

“Fuck, baby,” Kevin said. He put his other hand on Neil’s chest to toy with his nipples, just as Andrew pushed slowly into Neil. Neil whimpered in pleasure as he mouthed at the head of Kevin’s cock.

Andrew started slow, but he quickly adjusted to a pace that pushed Neil’s body up and down the table, making him take Kevin’s dick further in his mouth with every thrust. Neil wanted to touch himself with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Kevin’s cock, but Andrew didn’t let him. Andrew took Neil’s other hand in his and twined their fingers together. 

As Andrew’s pace sped up, Neil started to choke on Kevin’s dick when it was pushed into his mouth. It wasn’t enough to be uncomfortable - it was perfect, just right - but after a few more thrusts, Neil’s eyes started to water when Kevin’s dick hit the back of his throat. He couldn’t take his mouth off of it because Kevin’s hand was still on the back of his head, but he didn’t want to. 

Kevin stroked Neil’s face with his free hand, wiping the tears away that spilled when Neil choked. 

“You’re being so good for us, baby,” Kevin encouraged. “You like this, yeah? It feels good?”

Neil nodded, moaning around Kevin’s dick when Andrew hit his prostate and kept thrusting. He was far too hard and on the edge of coming, a puddle of pre-cum pooling on his belly, but Andrew still wouldn’t let him touch his cock. Neil didn’t know how long he was supposed to hold out for, but he hoped he wouldn’t have to last much longer. Especially if Andrew kept angling himself like that. 

More tears spilled from the corners of Neil’s eyes, and Kevin brushed them away with his thumbs, rocking gently forward into Neil’s mouth. “That’s it, Neil. You’re doing good.” Kevin’s breath was quick and unsteady. “I’m almost there. Andrew?”

“Shut up,” Andrew said through his teeth, which meant he was close too. Neil smiled around the cock in his mouth. 

After a few more minutes, in which Neil tightened his lips around Kevin’s dick and pressed his tongue hard to the prominent vein that drove Kevin crazy, Kevin came with a moan. It landed half in Neil’s mouth and half on his face when Kevin finally pulled out. Neil’s jaw was sore, but it was a good kind of ache. He stuck his tongue out and licked at the edges of his mouth, trying to get as much of the cum as he could. Andrew was still fucking him, hitting his prostate on every thrust, and Neil’s cries of pleasure were swallowed when Kevin kneeled down and kissed him. 

“You want to come?” Kevin asked against his lips. Neil nodded desperately, but before he could reach down to his dick, Kevin captured his other hand. Neil whined when Kevin grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed it gently. “Not yet, baby.”

“I need to,” Neil moaned. Kevin kissed him again. 

“Shh,” he soothed. “I know. You will soon. Can you be a good boy for us and wait?” He squeezed Neil’s dick again, and Neil bit his lip and arched his back, head tilting up towards the ceiling. 

“He can wait,” Andrew ground out. “Right, Neil?”

At Andrew’s commanding voice, Neil nodded immediately. He looked at Andrew with lust-filled blue eyes, mouth open on a gasp, and squeezed their hands that were still entwined together. “Drew . . .”

Then Andrew was coming, spilling warm jets inside Neil. Neil closed his eyes as it filled him up and Andrew slowly fucked it into him. When Andrew pulled out, he watched his cum leak out of Neil’s ass for a bit before he swiped it up and pushed it back in with his fingers. Neil shivered as Kevin finally let go of his dick. He thought he was going to get to come now, but then Andrew went to the fridge. 

He pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup.

“I thought that was just for the ice cream,” Kevin said with a smirk. Andrew glared at him as he uncapped the bottle. Andrew looked down at Neil and raised an eyebrow, a silent yes or no. This hadn’t been on the list - only Andrew fucking Neil while Neil blew Kevin - but Neil wasn’t opposed to it. He nodded, stretching himself out further on the table. Andrew’s eyes darkened with lust. 

Kevin ran a hand through Neil’s hair while Andrew turned over the bottle. Andrew squeezed a small bit of chocolate syrup onto each of Neil’s nipples, and then a line down his belly. Then he squeezed some on his cock, a drop on the tip and a trail of it down the length. It was cold, and Neil flinched at the temperature, especially on his dick. His back arched off the table. Andrew held him down with a hand pressed to his chest. 

He put the bottle on the kitchen counter and turned back to Neil, staring at him for just a minute before he bent his head and sucked the chocolate off Neil’s nipple. 

“Fuck,” Neil moaned, his hand coming up to card through Andrew’s hair. Andrew’s tongue and teeth worked mercilessly over his chest, sucking and licking until all the chocolate was gone from each nipple. Kevin seemed content enough for now just to watch, stroking Neil’s hair.

Andrew moved down, tracing his warm tongue along Neil’s sternum and lapping up the line of chocolate that led down to Neil’s belly button. Neil shivered, his cock hard and leaking, needing release. Andrew paused when he got to it, his lips hovering over Neil’s dick. Neil could feel Andrew’s breath on it, and he arched up, wanting contact. 

Andrew looked up at Neil through his blond eyelashes when he licked the drop of chocolate off the tip of Neil’s cock. 

He held Neil to the table with a hand pressed firmly to his hip. Kevin did his part to keep Neil from arching too much when he bent forward and kissed Neil. Neil’s arms wrapped around Kevin’s neck, and Kevin put one hand on his chest while he kept the other in Neil’s hair. Neil moaned into Kevin’s mouth when Andrew slowly and torturously licked the rest of the chocolate off his dick. 

Neil finally came when Andrew took him all the way down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Andrew didn’t take his mouth off Neil until the last aftershocks of Neil’s orgasm had made their way through him, and Kevin didn’t stop kissing Neil until Andrew sat up. Neil expected that to be it, but then Andrew knelt down, spread Neil’s legs apart, and cleaned the lingering traces of his own cum out of Neil’s ass with his tongue. 

Neil pushed back against Andrew’s tongue, riding it until Andrew was done. When Andrew stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Neil melted bonelessly on the surface of the table, staring up at his boyfriends with a tired smile. 

“That was fun,” he said. 

Kevin lifted Neil up so he was sitting on the table, legs dangling off the edge. Neil didn’t have the energy to sit up, so he slumped against Kevin’s chest and looped his arms loosely around Kevin’s waist. Kevin kissed Neil’s forehead tenderly. “You need a break, baby? We’ve still got a few things to get through on our list.”

“Let me see it,” Neil said. There was movement and a rustle of paper, and then Andrew was handing him the list. Neil looked over it briefly. Andrew had put checkmarks beside the things they’d already done. There were three things left. Two of them could probably be done today and tonight, if Neil drank a lot of Gatorade and kept up his energy. 

But the third thing, the last thing, they were saving for tomorrow, when it was Neil’s actual birthday. They’d never done it before, and Neil was excited to try it. He blushed thinking about it. 

“A break sounds good,” he said decisively, handing the list back to Andrew. Andrew gave him a significant look when he saw the blush on Neil’s cheeks, and Neil only blushed deeper and hid his face in his shoulder. 

“You want a nap? Or we can cuddle on the couch while we watch TV? Whatever you want,” Kevin said, running a hand up and down Neil’s back. 

“I want to cuddle.”

“Of course you do.” Kevin smiled and kissed him softly, thumb caressing Neil’s cheek. Andrew handed him Neil’s briefs and Kevin’s t-shirt he’d been wearing before, and Kevin helped Neil back into the clothes after he gently wiped Neil’s body down with a wet cloth from the kitchen cabinet. When Neil had the too-big t-shirt back on, Kevin leaned in and whispered in his ear, “You look so fucking cute in my clothes, Neil.”

Neil giggled and linked his arms around Kevin’s neck, letting Kevin scoop him up and carry him into the living room. “Remind me to steal them more often, then.”

“Absolutely.”

They got comfortable on the living room couch together, Kevin laying on his side across the cushions with Neil’s back pressed against his chest and his arm around Neil’s waist, and Kevin turned on a show that Neil had been getting into recently. A few minutes later, Andrew came to join them, fully dressed and smelling like Lysol. Neil felt bad about leaving him to clean the kitchen table, but the look Andrew gave him when he frowned said Neil had no reason to feel guilty. Andrew bent and pressed a kiss to Neil’s temple before he sat on the floor in front of the couch, leaning his head back and allowing Neil to massage his scalp. 

Neil promised himself he wouldn’t fall asleep - he’d only just woken up an hour and a half ago - but with Kevin at his back and Andrew in front of him, with their warmth and their scents surrounding him, he drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never know how to end chapters and where to cut things off so i always take the easy way out by saying they fell asleep lol
> 
> i feel like this is also a little bit ooc, and like the tone is different from the previous chapters somehow?? idk maybe i'm just nitpicking and making up flaws with my writing bc i've been staring at it for too long. hope y'all liked it regardless


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of day 2 of Kevin, Andrew and Neil's Ultimate Birthday Weekend Sex Marathon (yes that is the official title neil gave it in his head)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello hello here i am again, and i think the next chapter is gonna be the last one. it'll probably be posted sometime next week!

“Wake up, baby.” A soft caress trailed over Neil’s face, and he wrinkled his nose because it tickled a little. Neil blinked sleepily and yawned, stretching out on the couch. He opened his eyes to Kevin’s smiling face and immediately leaned forward to kiss him. Kevin laughed against his mouth. “Did you sleep well?”

“How long was I out for? I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Sex just knocks me out,” Neil said, allowing Kevin to pull him up by his hands until he was standing up. Kevin grinned and wrapped his arms around Neil’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

“I know,” Kevin said, kissing the tip of Neil’s nose. “You weren’t out for very long, though. We made your cake.”

“Can I see it?” Now that he was paying attention, the house smelled like something had been baking, sugary and sweet. It smelled like strawberries.

“No,” Andrew said from the kitchen. Neil frowned, and Kevin laughed again.

“Not yet,” he said. “But tomorrow.” Kevin leaned his cheek against Neil’s and nuzzled his face, and Neil was content to let him. He loved hugging Kevin like this. It felt so warm and secure and safe, and Kevin always smelled so good. Like home. Andrew did, too.

Kevin brought his lips to Neil’s ear and whispered lowly, “Are you ready for the next thing on the list?”

Neil’s arms tightened around him. “Yes.” Kevin’s hands went to his ass, squeezing it gently, and Neil returned the favor and giggled when Kevin nipped at his neck. He heard footsteps, and then Andrew came into the living room. He watched Kevin suck at Neil’s neck and watched Neil rub up against Kevin with his eyes narrowed. Andrew had a bit of pink icing on his thumb, and Neil watched as he sucked it off.

“Upstairs?” Neil asked, his voice breathy. Kevin looked back at Andrew, who nodded. Neil took Kevin’s hand and turned, leading him up the stairs towards the bedroom. Andrew followed.

Andrew closed the door behind them and watched as Neil sat on the edge of the bed. Kevin sat beside him and pulled Neil into his lap, unable to keep from putting his mouth on Neil. Neil certainly didn’t mind, and from the look in Andrew’s eyes, he was enjoying the show. Neil tilted his head back and let Kevin mouth at his throat, keeping his eyes on Andrew. One of Kevin’s hands snaked around Neil’s waist and slid over his crotch, squeezing him so lightly. Neil shivered. He was sitting in Kevin’s lap with his back to Kevin’s chest, and he pushed up against Kevin’s hand, spreading his legs a little wider.

But then Kevin’s hand moved away from Neil’s dick, up to his waist again. His other hand was there now too, so he was gripping Neil on both sides. As he kissed Neil’s neck, Kevin’s hands moved up and under Neil’s shirt (which was still Kevin’s shirt). Kevin’s hands moved slowly, softly over Neil’s scarred skin. They went up his stomach and to his chest, fingers circling so lightly over Neil’s nipples until they were hard. Kevin pinched them gently, and Neil trembled, leaning back against his chest. The slow, warm path of Kevin’s hands was turning into a sensual massage, and Neil could feel Kevin’s erection between his ass cheeks. That combined with Kevin’s lips and tongue on his neck was enough spine-tingling sensation to make him fully hard. And with Andrew still watching with heat burning low in in his eyes, Neil moaned.

“Lay down,” Andrew commanded. “Both of you.”

“How do you want us?” Kevin asked, finally detaching his lips from Neil’s neck.

“Neil, on your side,” Andrew said. “Kevin on your side next to him.”

They positioned themselves how Andrew had instructed, both still clothed. But Kevin didn’t wait for instructions before he was pulling his shirt off and shoving down his underwear. The height difference between them when they laid like this sometimes made whatever they wanted to do difficult, but Kevin lined himself up so that his cock was pressed against Neil’s. Neil latched onto one of Kevin’s nipples and started sucking. Kevin ran his hand through Neil’s hair.

“Neil,” Andrew said. “Underwear off, shirt on. Okay?”

“Yes,” Neil mumbled around Kevin’s nipple. He shoved his underwear off with one hand and kicked it off his feet. He felt Andrew lay on the bed behind him.

Neil heard the sound of Andrew unzipping his pants and taking off his jeans. He felt Andrew’s hand on his hip, and Andrew’s breath on his back and the base of his neck. Andrew pulled the collar of Kevin’s shirt back and pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the bone where Neil’s spine met his neck, and Neil shivered.

Andrew’s lips quested up until they found Neil’s ear. “Open your legs.”

Neil did. When he felt Andrew slide his cock between Neil’s thighs, Neil closed his legs and reached his hand back, searching. Andrew caught his hand and guided it around to his own back, just above Andrew’s ass. He kept their hands there, intertwined. He slid his other arm under Neil’s neck.

Kevin had been waiting for Andrew to get comfortable, and now that he was, Kevin grasped his and Neil’s cocks in one hand and put his other arm under Neil’s neck along with Andrew’s, so they were both supporting him. Neil pressed his forehead against Kevin’s broad chest as Andrew began to kiss his neck and mark him with hickeys.

Andrew started to move slowly, and so did Kevin’s hand. Andrew thrust forward between Neil’s thighs, and the warmth and the softness against Neil’s skin was like nothing Neil had ever felt before. After the first few thrusts, Andrew moved his and Neil’s joined hands lower on his ass. Andrew put slight pressure on Neil’s hand, and Neil took that as permission to squeeze Andrew’s ass and urge on his thrusts. He didn’t move his hand from where Andrew was keeping it. This was enough.

Kevin’s hand around his and Neil’s cocks stroked them together at a maddeningly slow pace, but it was tight and hot. Neil loved the feeling of his dick rubbing against Kevin’s, the friction, the heat, the warmth, all of it. On every upward stroke, Kevin passed his thumb over their slits and dug in just enough to make Neil whimper. Pre-cum started to bead at his tip.

Neil could feel Andrew leaking too - it was sticky and wet now between his thighs, and Neil loved that feeling, too. He was sandwiched between Kevin and Andrew so snugly that he couldn’t push back or move forward to get more friction from either of them. But he tried. He moved his hips to meet Andrew’s thrusts and Kevin’s strokes, moaning softly at the combined stimulation. Andrew’s tongue caressed Neil’s neck, silky soft, and Kevin’s hand carded through Neil’s hair, tugging at it just slightly. Neil didn’t like having his hair pulled too hard, but he loved when Andrew or Kevin grabbed it. He liked that they loved his hair. It was why he always let it grow into waves that he kept having to push back with his bandana.

The three of them never sped up or slowed down their pace. They moved together steadily, and the intimacy of it made Neil’s heart feel full and his chest feel warm. He squeezed his thighs around Andrew’s cock and reveled in the way Andrew shuddered and bit his neck. Neil brought his other hand down to join Kevin’s around their cocks, adding more pressure. Kevin was moaning quietly into his pillow, and Neil was whimpering against Kevin’s chest.

Kevin came first, and then Neil, their cum shooting up onto their hands and their stomachs and onto Neil’s shirt. Andrew wasn’t far behind. He came hard on the backs of Neil’s thighs. Neil felt the warm drops running down his legs, and he rubbed his thighs together to spread it around. He brought his hand up to his mouth to lick the cum off, and then he did the same to Kevin’s. Kevin swiped up the cum on their stomachs with two fingers and brought them up to Neil’s mouth. Neil cleaned them off eagerly.

Andrew moved from behind Neil. He pulled Neil gently until he was laying on his back. Andrew guided his knees up and his legs open. When Neil parted his thighs, a string of cum spread out and trailed between them. Andrew’s breath shortened and his eyes darkened. He looked flushed, his blonde hair mussed as Neil’s probably was. Neil drank in the sight of it, wanting to kiss him. Andrew was so fucking beautiful. But before Neil could ask for a kiss, Andrew bent down and started to kiss the cum off Neil’s thighs with open-mouthed caresses of his lips and tongue. He did it slowly, biting hickeys into Neil’s thighs. Neil was going to be covered by the time this weekend was over. But he didn’t mind.

Kevin adjusted his position beside Neil so that their heads were in line and they could kiss. This they did slowly too, as if they had all the time in the world. One of Kevin’s hands went back to massaging Neil, running over his stomach and chest. Andrew’s breath was warm and his tongue soft on the skin of Neil’s thighs, and Kevin’s tongue in his mouth was unhurried, slow and passionate as it explored Neil’s mouth and met with Neil’s tongue. Their lips were wet and red and soft when they pressed against each other. Andrew and Kevin both had their particulars when it came to Neil’s mouth - Andrew liked to take Neil’s bottom lip between his teeth and tug gently, not really biting but a tender imitation of it, and Kevin liked to suck on Neil’s tongue.

Neil felt Andrew move. He whined when Andrew took his mouth away from Neil’s thighs, but then Andrew’s mouth was on his stomach, kissing him there. Andrew made a path up Neil’s body, and then it was his turn with Neil’s mouth. He cupped Neil’s cheek in one hand and kissed him like he always did - with so much focus and concentration, as if kissing Neil was the only thing that mattered in the world.

After a while, Andrew pulled away. Neil was a little dizzy, and he closed his eyes as he tried to get his breath back. Andrew’s fingers trailed down his neck and over his collarbone. Kevin’s hands were still making their up and down path over Neil’s torso, pushing his shirt up. Neil felt like he was going to melt right into the mattress. Every part of him felt relaxed and warm, high with pleasure.

“Let’s clean you up, baby,” Kevin murmured into his ear. “Shower?”

Neil nodded and raised his arms to be carried. He could’ve walked - after all, he hadn’t been fucked or had anything in his ass (since this morning, anyway) - but he liked when Kevin carried him.

Andrew stayed to change the sheets on the bed, and he didn’t join Kevin and Neil in the shower, but that was fine. They respected when he needed or wanted his own space.

Now that Neil realized he hadn’t been filled yet, he wanted it. He’d already been fucked by Andrew - first with the dildo last night, and then for real this morning - but not Kevin. So he turned to Kevin in the shower and stood on his tiptoes to reach his ear.

“Will you fuck me?” he asked, running his hand down Kevin’s wet chest. This hadn’t exactly been on the list they’d made - only Andrew fucking Neil’s thighs while Kevin jerked himself and Neil off - but Neil needed more now.

“You want to?” Kevin asked. Neil nodded eagerly.

“Yeah.”

So Kevin fucked him up against the shower wall, Neil’s legs wrapped around Kevin’s waist. Neil felt much more satisfied once he had Kevin’s cum in his ass.

After that, they only had one more thing on their list, but that was the special one they were saving for tomorrow. So the rest of their day was spent lazing around the house, watching TV and playing video games, making out in between. After dinner, they decided on a spontaneous trip to Eden's, where Neil somehow magically convinced Andrew to dance with him and Kevin. It really wasn't that hard. Neil had never seen Andrew dance before, but all he had to do was bat his eyelashes and kiss Andrew's neck, and Andrew was dragging him out onto the dance floor. "This is your birthday present," Andrew growled in his ear as they were grinding. "Since you want it so badly. Don't expect anything tomorrow." Kevin laughed, and Neil smiled. It was every bit as wonderful as Neil thought it would be, and at the end of the night, a slightly annoyed Andrew lead a happy, bubbly Neil out of the club, Kevin's arm around his shoulders.

When it came time for them to go to bed later, after they'd showered (again) to get Eden's off them, Neil thought more and more about what they were going to do tomorrow. He’d thought about it all through dinner, trying not to let it show on his face, and then again when he was pressed between Kevin and Andrew on the dance floor in the club. He wasn’t nervous or scared - well. Maybe just a little bit nervous. But he trusted Andrew and Kevin with his life. And he wanted this. Badly. He’d wanted it for a while. When he’d put it on the list, Kevin and Andrew had both been surprised. But their eyes said they wanted it, too.

As Neil climbed into bed between Kevin and Andrew that night, he relaxed. Tomorrow was his birthday.

For the first time in his life, he was looking forward to it. It was going to be amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER FOLKS. and the longest one (i think. 7 pages in my google doc). happy birthday neil :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been swamped with finals work lately, which is why i haven't updated as quickly. but now that this is over and i have a little bit more free time i hope i can make some more progress on my other ongoing chapter fic, the angsty kandreil one.

Neil woke up on the morning of his twentieth birthday with a smile on his face. He had Kevin nestled behind him, and Andrew in front of him, already awake. Andrew was watching him with sleepy eyes. When Neil smiled at him, Andrew brought his hand up and brushed his thumb over Neil’s lips. Andrew’s blank expression didn’t change, but the touch was telling, and Neil closed his eyes. He moved his head forward just a little so that his nose touched Andrew’s, and Neil nudged their noses together softly, silently asking for a kiss. Andrew obliged. He cupped Neil’s face as if Neil was something precious and pressed their lips together. 

“Morning,” Neil whispered against Andrew’s lips. “Sleep okay?”

Andrew nodded, one of his hands wrapping around Neil’s waist to pull him closer. This pulled him away from Kevin, who had Neil snuggled up against his front. Kevin was still fast asleep, but he made a grumbling noise when Andrew stole Neil from him. Neil hid his giggle behind his hand, one of his legs intertwining with Andrew’s under the blankets. Andrew’s thumb brushed over his hip as he placed soft, sleepy kisses on Neil’s face. Neil ran his hand through Andrew’s bedhead and gently massaged his scalp. 

Quiet moments on mornings like this were always Neil’s favorite. It was a habit they’d gotten into - whenever they shared a bed, Kevin and Neil would sleep spooning, with Andrew on Neil’s other side facing him, either holding Neil’s hand or not touching him at all. It depended on how Andrew was feeling that day. Kevin was the heaviest sleeper of the three of them, so when they woke in the mornings, Andrew and Neil would always be first, and the two of them would lie there with each other and spend a few quiet minutes kissing and soaking in each other’s comforting warmth. And today, on Neil’s birthday, it was more than perfect. 

Andrew’s fingers traced gently over the scars on Neil’s face before he kissed them, his touches featherlight and tender. Neil clutched his hands in Andrew’s shirt and let Andrew cover him with kisses, his chest feeling warm and full. 

“Hey,” Neil whispered. “Drew?”

“Hm,” Andrew murmured. 

“I love you.”

Neil and Kevin told each other those words all the time, but they had been said only a handful of times to Andrew. Andrew had never spoken the words back to either of them, but that was okay. Neil knew how much Andrew loved him, loved them both. He saw it on Andrew’s face and in his actions every day. But the moment felt right to say it now. And Andrew’s response was worth it. 

He paused for just a second, long enough for Neil to open his eyes and look at Andrew. Andrew stared at him before he leaned in and kissed Neil deeper, with tongue this time. Neil opened up for him instantly, his arms wrapping around Andrew’s neck as Andrew rolled on top of him. Andrew rolled his hips against Neil’s. Neil’s legs parted, his cock hardening. Andrew kept rolling his hips and grinding against Neil until they were both fully hard. Kevin still slept beside them, and Neil was trying hard not to make noise. 

But that became a vain effort when Andrew bit his earlobe and growled in his ear, “What do you want? It’s your birthday. You get to choose.”

“What are my choices?” Neil asked breathlessly. This wasn’t on the list - only one thing was on the list for today - but Neil loved when Andrew was spontaneous like this. 

“I suck you off,” Andrew whispered, nosing along Neil’s jaw, “or you get my tongue in your ass for twenty minutes.”

That was hardly a choice at all. Neil loved Andrew’s mouth anywhere on him, but Andrew knew how much he loved rimming. 

“The second one,” Neil said, arching up when Andrew brought his hand under Neil’s shirt and pinched his nipple. Then the shirt was being pushed up so Andrew could replace his fingers with his teeth. He bit and sucked Neil’s nipples until they were red and raw and Neil’s cock was leaking. Andrew kept one hand over Neil’s mouth to keep him quiet so they wouldn’t wake Kevin. Sometimes they made a game of this in the mornings, seeing how long it would take for Kevin to wake up when they started fooling around. The record was an hour. But that had been the morning after a particularly grueling Exy game. The shortest time it had taken Kevin to wake up was three minutes. 

Andrew kissed a path down Neil’s chest, biting the soft flesh of his stomach, licking slowly at the small puddle of pre-cum that had pooled near Neil’s belly button. He slid Neil’s shorts off and tossed them aside. He hooked Neil’s legs over his shoulders, and Neil kept one hand in Andrew’s hair, the other fisted in the sheets. He closed his eyes and tried to contain his moan when he felt Andrew’s tongue circle his rim. 

He could tell Andrew was going to go slow this morning, just to torture him. But Neil loved it when he went slow. Andrew didn’t fuck Neil with his tongue - he made love to Neil with it, and Neil felt his soul leave his body practically every time. 

Neil had to take his hand off the sheets so he could cover his mouth when Andrew started lapping at his hole. Neil tilted his head to the side, looking for any signs that Kevin might wake up. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It had only been a minute or two, but Andrew had said twenty. 

Kevin woke up during the thirteenth minute of Andrew’s tongue in Neil’s ass. Neil had been trying valiantly not to make a noise, but Andrew wasn’t letting him touch himself, and Andrew was doing things with his tongue that were making Neil quake. His body trembled on the bed, and he couldn’t stop his filthy moans anymore. Kevin woke up with morning wood. His eyes widened when he saw what Neil and Andrew were doing, but they darkened quickly with lust. Neil watched him bring a hand down to his erection as Kevin rubbed himself and watched Neil and Andrew for a minute or two more before he decided to join in. 

Kevin leaned forward and kissed Neil deeply. “Morning, pretty boy,” he murmured, running his hand down Neil’s chest and to his dripping cock. “Is Andrew being mean? Not letting you come?”

Neil shook his head and whined as Kevin gripped his cock and gave him one slow stroke. Andrew’s tongue went in deeper. 

“You want me to take care of you?” Kevin whispered in Neil’s ear. 

“Yes,” Neil moaned, arching into Kevin’s hand and pushing back on Andrew’s tongue at the same time. 

“Alright. I’ll help you,” Kevin said, kissing underneath Neil’s ear. “But only if you let me come on your face after.”

“Yes, yes,” Neil said. “You and Andrew both.”

Kevin did as Andrew had done and kissed his way down Neil’s chest, stopping to suck on his nipples for a minute. He licked at the wetness on Neil’s belly and the pre-cum steadily leaking from Neil’s tip. He put his mouth on Neil slowly, fastening his lips around the head before he swirled his tongue around and pulled back to kiss it. Neil whined for more. When he looked down, he saw Kevin and Andrew’s heads close together as they took him apart at the same time. 

Kevin bared down on Neil’s cock, lowering his head slowly and taking Neil to the base. He sucked hard, and Neil cried out. Kevin’s mouth around him was hot and wet and perfect and Andrew’s tongue moving in and out of his hole was  _ bliss _ . Kevin reached a hand up to tweak Neil’s nipples, and then the overstimulation was too much as Kevin dug his tongue into Neil’s slit, and Neil was coming. 

Kevin swallowed it all, then pulled off and stroked Neil’s oversensitive cock slowly until he’d milked every last drop. Neil twitched with the aftershocks of the orgasm, his body warm and tingly and sated. He looked at the clock. Andrew had said twenty minutes, and Neil knew he meant twenty minutes. It had been eighteen. It was nineteen when Kevin sat up on his knees and stroked his hard cock over Neil’s face. Twenty when Andrew finally took his tongue away, leaving Neil’s hole pink and sensitive and wet with his saliva, and moved to join Kevin. Andrew’s lips were wet and shiny when he yanked Kevin in for a kiss over Neil’s head, and Kevin groaned at the taste of Neil on his tongue. 

Neil couldn’t even lift his head to help them both come, but they needed no help. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out when they both came on his face. Neil was breathing heavily, his heart beating fast in his chest and every part of him still feeling his orgasm. 

Andrew and Kevin leaned down and kissed the cum off his face, Andrew on one side and Kevin on the other. When Neil was clean, he opened his eyes and smiled. 

“Happy birthday to me,” he said coyly. Kevin laughed. 

“But we haven’t even given you the real present yet,” he said, his voice low. Andrew’s eyes were full of intense heat. Neil blushed, his body heating up again as he remembered what they were going to do today. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the grumble in his stomach. 

“But first, breakfast,” Kevin said, nipping gently at Neil’s neck. “You want breakfast in bed? What do you want?”

“Pancakes,” Neil said immediately. “Eggs and bacon.”

“You got it.” Kevin looked reluctant to get out of bed and leave Neil’s side, but he did when Andrew rolled off the mattress and got to his feet. 

“I’ll make it,” Andrew offered on his way to the door. “Kevin, you keep the birthday boy company.”

Kevin looked relieved. He climbed back into bed with Neil and pulled him against him, and Neil snuggled up against his chest, curling up with him happily. They cuddled while Andrew cooked downstairs. 

“Are you nervous?” Kevin asked, curling his fingers into Neil’s hair. Neil knew what he meant, and he shook his head. 

“No,” he said, sure of himself. “I trust you both.”

Kevin’s eyes softened, and he smiled. 

“Are  _ you  _ nervous?” Neil asked. 

“A little bit. I don’t want to hurt you. That’s the last thing I ever want to do.”

“You won’t. I’ll tell you if it hurts. You know I will,” Neil promised. Kevin took a deep breath and kissed him, sweet and slow. He moved his lips to Neil’s ear. 

“I can’t wait to see how you take both of our cocks,” he whispered. “I’ve been thinking about it since we made the list on Friday.”

“Me too,” Neil admitted, heat curling in his stomach. “I want to feel you both in me at once. I want you both to come in me.”

Kevin shuddered against him. Neil mouthed at his nipple, holding onto him. They rutted against each other until they were both hard again, but Neil didn’t want to come again until after breakfast, or he wouldn’t be able to come when Kevin and Andrew both fucked him. He stopped, pulling away from Kevin. Kevin looked wrecked already, his cheeks flushed, and he looked almost pained as Neil rolled away from him on the bed. Kevin’s arms reached for him again, but Neil shook his head. 

“No, I want to wait,” he said, even though he very much wanted to curl up back into Kevin’s arms. 

They were saved by Andrew, who came into the room with a tray full of food. Andrew raised his eyebrows at them as if he knew what they’d been doing, and Neil blushed. Kevin was unashamed. Neil sat up in bed, smiling when Andrew put the tray on his lap. There was a plate of pancakes covered in syrup, bacon and eggs perfectly cooked, and a glass of juice. 

“None for me?” Kevin asked. 

“Get your own,” Andrew said. Neil laughed when Kevin rolled his eyes. Neil knew Andrew had probably made enough for all three of them and that Kevin’s food was likely downstairs. Andrew had only brought a tray up for Neil, though. 

“You have to eat, too,” he told Andrew, nudging his nose into Andrew’s shoulder when Andrew sat beside him on the bed and carded his fingers through Neil’s hair. 

“You first,” Andrew said. He watched Neil take the first bite, waiting for his reaction. The pancakes were perfectly fluffy, just right. 

“These are good,” Neil said, smiling as he chewed. “Thank you.”

Kevin kissed Neil on the cheek before he went downstairs to make himself a plate. Andrew stayed, his leg pressed against Neil’s as Neil ate. 

“Is it still a yes?” Andrew asked quietly. Neil knew what he was asking. 

“Yes,” he said. “Kevin already asked me if I was nervous. I’m not. I trust you both, and I want to do this.” He turned his head to look at Andrew, and after a second, Andrew nodded, satisfied with what he saw in Neil’s eyes. He put his hand on Neil’s cheek, fingers curling in his hair behind Neil’s ear. He kissed Neil, tugging softly at his lower lip with his teeth. 

“After we eat?” Andrew said. Neil nodded. He didn’t want to wait anymore. 

“Is it still a yes for you?” Neil asked, because he wanted to make sure. Andrew nodded firmly, and a small bubble of relief burst inside Neil’s chest.

The door opened, and Kevin came back into the room with two plates. He handed one to Andrew. The three of them ate together on the bed, careful not to get any crumbs anywhere. Kevin started talking about a preview for a new movie he’d seen recently that he wanted to take Neil to. That could be their next date. They talked about what they would do for spring break this year, where they wanted to go, if they would invite the other Foxes along. Neil broached more sensitive subjects - he asked Kevin how things were going with Wymack. This was a topic Kevin was always hesitant to talk about, but with Neil, he opened up. Neil was glad to know that Kevin and Wymack were making progress. He was happy for them. 

They finished breakfast. When Neil had eaten the last bite, Andrew took his tray away and put it on the nightstand. Neil’s stomach rippled when he realized that they were really going to do this now. Kevin had abandoned his own plate and was rubbing Neil’s leg, nuzzling his neck. Andrew’s hand was pressed against Neil’s chest, over his heart. 

“You tell us,” Andrew said sharply. “If you want to stop at any point, you say something.”

Neil nodded, his breath quickening at the look in Andrew’s eyes. 

They prepped him first, slowly, with their fingers and with the biggest dildo they’d brought with them. It went on for a while, until Neil was trembling and squirming. When Andrew pulled the dildo out, he and Kevin looked at each other. Neil was breathing heavily, his heart going a million miles a minute. He was ready. He wanted this. 

He sat up. Andrew and Kevin were looking at him, waiting for him to initiate it. It would be on Neil’s terms. 

Neil bit his lip, imagining how he wanted it. He crawled towards Andrew on the big bed, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s neck. 

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly. Andrew pulled him forward, Neil’s knees moving apart until he was straddling Andrew. 

“Like this?” Andrew said, grinding his cock against Neil. Neil clenched, his stretched hole needing something in it.

“Yes,” Neil whispered. “Kevin - ”

Kevin was already there, pressing his front against Neil’s back, kissing his shoulder. “Is this how you want me, baby?”

“Yes,” Neil said again. “I want to do it like this. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Kevin assured him. “Whatever you want. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Neil looked at Andrew to make sure he was really comfortable like this, too. Andrew kissed him, curling his tongue against Neil’s. Andrew nodded when he pulled back and looked into Neil’s eyes. 

“Okay,” Neil said, taking a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

Andrew went first, coating his cock with lube and sliding it slowly inside Neil. The feeling was warm and familiar and felt like home. Neil leaned his forehead on Andrew’s shoulder, arms wrapped around him. Andrew’s hands were on Neil’s hips as he pushed inside, thumbs brushing gently over Neil’s skin. He moved slowly in and out a few times, until Neil said, “Kev.”

Kevin wrapped his arms around Neil’s midsection, strong and warm and protective. Neil felt Kevin’s breath on the back of his neck. To be so close to both him and Andrew like this, caged between them, it was everything. Neil had never felt safer or more protected in his life. 

Kevin positioned himself at Neil’s hole, lining himself up with Andrew. Neil relaxed, taking slow, deep breaths in. When Kevin pushed inside, Neil was glad they’d taken their time prepping him. It was tight, and there was a slight burn. Nothing Neil couldn’t handle, but Kevin paused when he felt Neil tense a little. Andrew stopped moving, too. 

“Baby, you okay?” Kevin asked. “Does it hurt?”

Neil shook his head. “It feels good. Keep going.”

“Neil,” Andrew said, his voice firm. Neil opened his eyes and looked up at him. 

“I like it,” Neil said with conviction. “I want more.”

Andrew nodded after a moment. He looked at Kevin over Neil’s shoulder, and Kevin pushed all the way inside. Andrew closed his eyes and shuddered when he felt Kevin’s dick press tightly against his own in Neil’s ass. The pressure was so much, for all three of them. 

Neil started to move on their dicks, rolling his hips back and forth. He moaned and threw his head back, leaning back against Kevin, who held him tightly and moaned with him. 

“Jesus,” Kevin ground out against Neil’s neck. “That feels so fucking good.”

“Fuck,” Neil whimpered, his legs shaking. “Fuck, Kevin . . . Drew . . .” He squeezed his eyes shut tight as they started to water, and tears slipped down his cheeks. He could hear Andrew making noises, and that was more than he usually did, and it was enough to drive Neil even closer to the edge. Andrew wrapped a hand around Neil’s cock. Kevin’s hands found both of Neil’s and intertwined their fingers, squeezing them together. Neil moved his hips, back and forth, up and down, and it was  _ so much and so good  _ and it was taking him to a place he’d never been before. He felt delirious with pleasure, overwhelmed and overheated with it. Wrecked noises escaped his mouth, high whimpers and soft cries.

“Hey,” Kevin soothed gently, even as he fell apart against Neil’s skin. “You’re okay, baby. It’s okay.”

Andrew reached up with his other hand and wiped Neil’s tears away. He kissed Neil as Neil cried into his mouth, and stroked Neil gently with his other hand. He twisted his wrist and tightened his grip at the head every time he reached it. Neil wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. 

“Come if you need to,” Andrew whispered against his lips. “I’ve got you, Neil. We’ve got you.”

Andrew wasn’t usually one to be sentimental or sappy. He’d never been like that. But with Neil and Kevin, over the past year with them, he’d been surprising them in unexpected ways, and the words from his lips now twisted Neil’s heart. 

Wrapped up in both his boyfriends, Neil came hard and intensely on a long cry, just as Kevin whispered, “Happy birthday, baby,” in his ear and Andrew breathed the words into his mouth. 

“Happy birthday,” Andrew said as Neil’s cum splattered his hand and both of their stomachs. 

Neil’s body shook through the orgasm, and Andrew stroked him even after it was over. Neil collapsed between them, letting Kevin and Andrew hold him up as they fucked him. He could tell they were close by the way Andrew’s hands on him got tighter and Kevin’s breath hitched against his neck. He couldn’t tell who came first, but he felt both of their cum fill him, their cocks pulsing together in his ass as they spilled inside of him. Neil trembled and whimpered again at the feeling, warm and full, so, so full. 

For a minute or two after, all three of them just held each other as their hearts slowed and their breathing evened out. 

Kevin gently lifted Neil up, and he clenched so their cum wouldn’t spill out of him. Kevin cradled Neil in his arms, and Andrew kissed his forehead. Neil blinked blearily at Andrew, who looked more undone than Neil had ever seen him, in the best way. Andrew was trying not to show it, but Neil could tell.

“You liked it,” Neil said happily, a smile stretching over his face. Andrew pushed his face away, and Neil laughed. 

“I loved it,” Kevin said. “We should do that every week.”

“Whoa, hold on. I don’t know if my ass can take that every week,” Neil said. “Maybe once a month.”

“Okay. We’ll have to schedule it,” Kevin joked. He and Neil laughed. Kevin’s eyes softened when he looked down at Neil, brushing his thumb over Neil’s swollen lips. “You really liked it, though?”

“Yeah,” Neil said, biting his lip when he shifted in Kevin’s arms and still felt Kevin and Andrew’s cum inside him. “I think I’ll be sore tomorrow, but it’s worth it. That was amazing. Best birthday present ever.”

Andrew got off the bed and went to the bathroom. They waited for him while he cleaned up, and when he came back out the flush was gone from his cheeks, though there was still a lingering look in his eyes that made Neil smile again. 

“You want a shower?” Kevin asked, running his hand over Neil’s leg. 

“A shower would be nice. Probably a nap, too.”

Kevin leaned down and kissed the tip of Neil’s nose. “You got it. We can do whatever you want for the rest of the day, and then we can have your cake for dessert tonight before we have to go back.”

Neil sighed mournfully. “I wish we could stay here forever.” This had been the best weekend he’d had in a long, long time. He was going to remember it forever. Every second of it.

“We have practice tomorrow,” Kevin reminded him. “And a game on Friday.”

“Right.  _ Now  _ you decide to be a buzzkill.”

“It’s back to the wife and kids now that all our fun is over,” Andrew said in a bored tone, taking his pack of cigarettes from the nightstand drawer. He had gotten dressed already, and he patted his jeans pocket for his lighter. “We’re just the mistresses, Neil.”

Neil was just as obsessed with Exy as Kevin was, but he didn’t bother to reply. Instead, he threw a fond sarcastic smirk in Andrew’s direction.

Kevin opened his mouth to supply a retort, but Neil put his hand over Kevin’s mouth to stop him. “Hey. The day isn’t over yet, and it’s still my birthday, so I say we can only talk about Exy again after we’ve had my cake.”

Kevin sighed. “Fair enough.” He was smiling when Neil took his hand away from his mouth, and he leaned down to kiss Neil. Andrew said he was going outside for a cigarette, and Kevin and Neil watched him go. 

“He’s okay, right?” Kevin asked, worry in his tone.

“Yeah, he’s okay. Just needs to think about it for a while.” It was a big step, what they’d just done, and even though Andrew had said he was okay with it, Neil knew he would need time alone to process. Neil was more than willing to give it to him. As much time as Andrew needed. 

“So shower, then?” Kevin said. His voice lowered as he nipped at Neil’s earlobe. “Or do you want to keep our cum in your ass? We packed a plug for you.”

Neil shivered. The idea was beyond tempting. 

“Maybe,” he said. He could feel Kevin’s smile against his skin. 

“Do you think you can keep it in until dinner?” Kevin murmured. “And then we can have the cake. And Andrew and I can have you for dessert.”

“You’re gonna kill me,” Neil groaned. But he loved it, and Kevin could tell. 

Neil did put a plug in before Kevin helped him shower. 

And he did keep it in until dinner. 

The cake was delicious, strawberry and vanilla, with twenty candles for twenty years. And afterwards, Kevin and Andrew took Neil apart one last time before they packed their bags and headed back to Palmetto. 

On the ride back, Andrew let Kevin sit in the backseat with Neil this time. Neil fell asleep against his chest, and Kevin carried him up to the dorms when they arrived back to Fox Tower. Andrew kissed him goodnight, and there was everything in the press of his lips, the caress of his hand against Neil’s cheek. 

As far as birthdays went, Neil thought it could never get better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!!! thanks for reading y'all :-))

**Author's Note:**

> Credits and kudos to my lovely friends in the group chat (lilypaws, PalmettoFoxDen, WolfStClaire and i know i'm missing some but every single one of you) for giving me a lot of the ideas to include in this.


End file.
